


Out Of The Blue

by GloriaMcGlorious



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMcGlorious/pseuds/GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long time a part. A very successful Quinn bumps into a rich but vulnerabel Santana. Things will get complicated but then again when is anything not complicated for these two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Out Of The Blue

Quinn was having a normal day at the lawyer firm sitting in her office which was made of four pure oak wood walls and a carpet floor imported from Italy. The best part was that it was at New York City. She has worked so hard for this office. Long hours, hard cases and working on holidays really paid off. But of course it was easy to miss holidays since she was the only one among her friends who wasn't married or engaged or even dating. She was pretty preserve after high school. But at least she has friends.

It was getting pretty late and people were leaving, so Quinn decided it was time to go home. She picked up her Polo suitcase and her Louis Vuitton handbag. She changed from her Chanel leather shoes to her Jimmy Choo black heels. She was on her way to the lift when one of her five best friends walked up to her and pats her on the back. She was shock. She turns and saw it was Stiffany.

'Jesus Stiff, you scared the hell out of me' Quinn said while putting her hand on her chest making sure her heart didn't just fall out.

'Sorry Quinn It's just that I wanted to get your attention.' Stiffany said while giving Quinn her most innocent look.

'It's ok. What do you want exactly?' Quinn said while looking as serious as she can.  
'I want to invite you to go dinner with us?' Stiffany said with a smile to show that she is not scared.

'Why? What so special?' Quinn said looking puzzle  
'Well erm.. We have a surprised for you' Stiffany said with a huge grin on her face

'Erm… ok... But nothing stupid and ridiculous' Quinn said sounding unsure, puzzle and very confuse  
'Ok awesome..! Go to this place at 10.15p.m we will meet you there. And wear your sexiest dress' Stiffany said while handing a piece of paper to Quinn.

Quinn took and looks at it. It said "Go To THE QUETEX" she was curious but she didn't ask. She went to the parking lot. She press the off alarm button on her keys. She open the driver door of her Range Rover went in and put her suitcase and handbag on the passenger seat. She put her seatbelt on and started the car. She drove out of the parking lot into the streets of New York. She drove straight to her penthouse building. Parked her car in the basement and went straight upstairs. She showered, fix her makeup, fix her hair and choose her sexiest dress which was the latest Armani black dress.

She went to the basement and drove her car to a place called THE QUETEX. She drove while looking at her GPS and the clock. It was 10.10 p.m. when she got there she saw it was a night club / strip zone. But the weird thing is that it's near where Quinn live which is the upper East side of New York. She gave her car keys to the valets to park her car. She went in and saw the place was really high class. The stereos, the DJ, the bar, the dance floor and the decorations were amazing and very expensive.

She saw her five friends sitting at a very beautiful and elegant booth. Each one of them holding a glass of wine. She walks over and greeted and nods at everyone. They hand her a glass. They cheer and drink. They spent hours of drinking and talking about rubbish. Quinn looks at the watch on my hand and saw it was 12.45 a.m. already. She thanks God that the next day was a holiday. Then Stiffany got up and told everyone that it was time for Quinn's surprise. All the girls started to giggle and grin. Quinn was so scared and nervous. Stiffany blind folded Quinn. All of them lead Quinn slowly up a fleet of stairs. They turn Quinn around and open the blind fold. Quinn was facing a redwood door.

'Owe my God… please tell my gift is not a whore and sitting on a bed half naked' Quinn said looking worried but still facing the door. 'Well erm…it is… I know it's weird but you really need to get laid. But don't worry she is a professional. She wasn't supposed to be the whore that we hire. She is actually the owner of the place.' Patricia said hoping to calm Quinn down. 'Wait what…? You guys hire a girl whore…? How do you know I play on the other team..? And you got the owner to do me' Quinn said with a mixture of emotions 'Yes, we know it's so obvious you don't seem interested in any of the new guys or even the guys we recommended to you. And we got the owner because the whore we hire broke her leg. And there wasn't anyone else to do it. So the owner step in and told she'll do it…' Lisa said before being interrupted by Carley who said' we were shock she that wanted do it'

Quinn turns around to face her friends. While glaring at them furiously she said 'fine I'll do it since you guys paid her so much to do this. She turns again to face the door. She turns the door knob. And walk into the room quietly and very nervous. But then she became calm when she saw that there was no one in the room but her. She turns to see her friends but there were gone. So she looked around the room. It was very classy. She didn't expect it to look this nice. She sat on the edge of the bed. She touches the Egyptian cotton sheets. Then she turns to the door with a shock and scared face, when she heard the door slam shut. She saw the back of a certain Latino in a corset. She was starting to get curious. Then when the girl turned, Quinn went shock. Her hand was covering her mouth to hide her mouth.

It was Santana… Santana Lopez… Quinn stared with shock eyes. Then Santana look up from the floor to look at her. She saw it was Quinn. And she was even more shock. 'Qui…inn...Quinn..! 'Santana said mumbling and shouting. 'San...ta...na wha..t are you doing here…?' Quinn said while being short of words. 'I own this place. But why are you here?' Santana said while cocking an eyebrow. 'My friends brought me here. So if you are the owner… those that mean… owe my god...!' While moving around the room nervously. 'Quinn calm down. Why would your friends hire a girl whore instead of a guy? Unless…owe god… Quinn Fabray is playing on the same team as me. What happened Quinn? Santana said while looking at Quinn with vulnerable eyes.

Quinn was a little puzzle when she saw those weak and vulnerable eyes. She wonders what happened to that Santana that she remembers. The Santana that would make fun of her or even glare at her. But this Santana just stared with scared eyes. 'Well erm… things just never worked out when I date guys. Then I start to find out that it's because I prefer women than men. But I've never dated after I graduated from Harvard. 'Owe… erm…this is awkward…Quinn you'll have to know that I'm not gonna sleep with you. Because erm… we're kinder friends. And I have a no dating/sleeping with friends policy. Ever since…erm… me and Brittany broke up after high school.' Santana said while smiling nervously. 'I understand Santana.' Quinn said while rubbing her arm. They were quite for a moment until Quinn ask

'What happened to you and Brittany anyway… and have you heard from her ever since you two broke up'

'erm.. No I haven't heard from her ever since. And we broke up because she went to Los Angeles to chase her dance dream while I came to New York looking for an opportunity. And that's when I how I got this really good career.'

'Owe… well erm... The last I heard about Britt was that she a back up dancer for Beyonce Knowles. Santana how of this bar do you have? Because I remember going to Paris and hearing the exact same name on one of the high class bar sign?'

'Well I have six. One here in New York, one in Paris, one at Los Angeles, one at Italy, one at Germany and one at China. And they all belong to me.'

'What the…? How did you effort it…?'

'Well I had a little help from a friend starting this one then the rest I started myself. Why Quinn, don't believe that I could be pretty successful?'

'It's not that it's just that. I never thought that you would become and actress or something. Not a famous club owner.'

'Well… as you know, I don't like reaching peoples expectation'

There was another awkward silence.

'So erm… Santana... What do we do now…'

'Well… I'm free tomorrow. So do you want to go out for lunch or something?'

'Lunch sounds like a really good idea.'

Santana stands and walk over to Quinn. She pulls Quinn into a hug. Then Santana went out first. But then she turns and says 'I'll see you tomorrow. We're should meet here. So come around 1.00p.m or something I guess. Bye and goodnight'. Quinn nodded and just stares at Santana's still perfect body.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

When Quinn made her way down the stairs she was confused how did she never bump into Santana all these years and now suddenly they meet and it is at the most awkward of times an situation. Though still it was nice seeing her but those eyes they just seem so different could it be from when she broke up with Brittany. Quinn was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard Patricia squeal.

"ow my god Quinn that was fast, she must have been really good at what she does huh...?" said Stiffany as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's and lead her back to their table."Well actually nothing happened, she was one of my high school friends. So we just sat there and just talked. But don't worry she would refund your payment." said Quinn as though not sure of the situation as well.

"Really... Is that all? Are you guys going on a date or at least lunch? Because she was smoking hot Quinn" said Stacy while looking at Quinn who was playing with her fingers. "Well ya, we are going to lunch tomorrow. So I'll see you guys on Monday I need to go now." said as she stood up and grab her things. "Well ok see you then" said Nancy. "ow and don't you guys have husbands to go back to?" ask Quinn sarcastically as she walk away.

On her way back to her penthouse, she can't help but think of Santana and how she still look as stunning as ever. Nothing about her has change, only now that she was taller than Quinn now. Quinn open the door of her apartment and made her way to the lavish kitchen. She took out a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and then she felt a paw on her feet. She looked down to see her dog Lulu which was a cute little blond fluffy pomeranian. She picked her up and brought her to the bedroom where she puts her on the bed and settle her bottle on the nightstand. She change into her Victoria Secret nightgown then climb into bed. With a clap of her hand the lights went out. Lulu snuggle closely to her as she hug the little puppy.

The next day when Quinn woke she saw that Lulu has been running around the room finding a way to get out. Quinn got up and put on her robe then open the door to let Lulu go downstairs to the kitchen. When Quinn got downstairs she heard a knock on the door. She answer and saw it was the delivery boy sending her daily healthy food meals from her health instructor. she took it from him and close the door. She set the food carrier on the island counter and started to heat her's and Lulu's breakfast.

When Quinn was getting ready to meet up with santana she realized that she never asked for the girl's number. She made a note to herself to ask for it later. She picked out simple but very stylish outfits. She put on her black Levis skinny jeans and a white Channel button blaus. She grabbed her Marc Jacobs handbag and a pair of Alexander McQueen heels. She picked up Lulu and took her Victoria Beckham long coat. She put them both on the passenger seat of the car.

She drop her little doggy off at the professionall dog training facility. She drove nervously to the club and when she arrived she fot out of the car and saw the sign that said "The Quetex" she went into the place and saw a bouncer at the bar. She walked over to him. "erm.. I'm looking for Miss Santana Lopez, I'm a friend." she said while looking around the empty ballroom. "very well Miss. Right this way, she has been expecting you." he said ad he lead her up the stairs behind the bar. They reached a white wooden door. "here you go" and with that the huge black guy turn around and left.

Quinn was so nervous as she knocked on the door. She heard someone say "come in" from behind the door and she knew it was Santana. She open the door to see Santana sitting behind a gorgeous wooden desk much like hers. Santana haven't look up yet as she was to engrossed in her work. "are you ready to go" said Quinn as she tried to catch her attention. Santana look up and smiled brightly. She hot up amd pull Quinn into a hug. Quinn hugged back and a part of her doesn't want to let go but she did. "yes I am, come on we can use my car" Santana said as she grabbed her Emilio Valentino coat, Gucci bag and car keys. Santana was wearing a black dress and matching heels by Victoria Beckham. Quinn just smile and they both went to Santana's car which was a beautiful red Ferrari. They climb in and drove to a restaurant which is considered as one of the big upcoming joint to eat, called "Pierson Harbor". The car ride was silent but not the awkward kind of silence rather it was a very comfortable silent. Quinn notice that the leather dashboard had a customized symbol engraved that looks like two Ss combine. "What's with the initial?" Quinn asked breaking the silence. "ow that, no it's nothing I just thought it would look good and it does." Quinn turn to look at Santana and she realized that Santana's eyes didn't look so vulnerable anymore like as though she was the old Santana again but happier.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the restaurant Santana got out and opens the door for Quinn then gave her keys to the valet. They walked into the place and were seated to their table by the window. "Wow, this place looks great and very nice" Quinn said classily as looked around. "Owya, it does. My friend owns it. The same one that helped me get on my feet." stated Santana as she sips her wine. "Tell me more about this friend of yours, I mean how did you guys meet?" Quinn asked looking at Santana curiously. "erm… well, I met her at a club once. I was there to have a drink and she walked over and asked me if she could buy me a drink then I told her about my dreams of maybe one day to make it big and open a club" Santana said casually while looking through the menu.

Quinn looked up from her menu and said "Really? What's her name? And was she trying to hit on you?" Santana looked at Quinn and smile before saying "Yes she was trying to hit on me. And her name is Stella Yvette Leith" Quinn nearly choked on her wine when she heard that name "Holy crap, your friends with THE Stella Leith? As in the same one who is the heiress to the multi-billion dollar company 'Leith Industry'? Santana smiles at how excited Quinn is "Yes. Yes I am. And we are actually kinda dating." Quinn's smile started to fade away but she swallows the huge lump in her throat and continued "So. Erm.. How long have you two been… well you know" Santana just stared at her curiously then leans back in her seat and said "Erm.. Almost 6 years now. In two more months we'll celebrate our sixth year anniversary."

Quinn looked down then took in a deep breath and look back at Santana "I need to use the ladies room" and with that she got up and left, while leaving Santana speechless as she walks away. Quinn puts her hands on the sink as though supporting her from falling and felt as though her heart just fell into her stomach and broke into a million pieces. Then without realizing it, she started crying and had trouble breathing. But being the tough person she was, she looked up into the mirror and wiped away her tears. She fixes her makeup and her appearance before saying to herself "you can do this Quinn, it's not like you wanted to end up with her right?" she felt doubt in her heart when she said that. But she shakes it off and went back to her table where she saw Santana telling her order to the waiter.

Santana looked up and saw Quinn "there you are. Are you ok?" Quinn sits and said "Ya. I'm fine" with that queen like classy bitchy tone. She then tells the waiter her order. Santana just stares at Quinn because she knew if Quinn started using that tone, that means she is piss off. As the waiter left Santana turns her attention to Quinn and asked "Are you ok? Because I know if you use that tone that means there is something wrong" Quinn looked at her with a little bit of surprised, seeing that Santana still remembers that tone. But she shakes it off and continued with that exact same tone "Ya, I'm fine. And that "tone" is just the way I speak now."

Santana smiles to herself knowing the truth that something is not right but changes the subject "well then, what do you do now Quinn?" Quinn takes a sip of wine before saying "I'm a lawyer at "Hepburn Law". And that's how I know Miss Stella. Her company signs with my firm" Santana nods and said "Owya, I do remember her mentioning it once. But she knows I'm really into her line of work, so she doesn't really talk about work to me." Quinn felt her heart ache again but she rubs it off. "hmm.. so where do you live Santana?" Quinn asks casually and wanting to know whether Santana lives with Stella. "Well, when I'm in town I live in me and Stella's townhouse but on the weekends we both would take a chopper together to go to our mansion at South Hamptons." Santana said casually as she checks her phone.

Quinn felt as though her heart was gonna fall out but she just took in a deep breath and smile with that smile she would give when she was trying to hide something. Santana notices it and was just about to say something but then there food came. They thanked the waiter and started to eat in silence. But the silence was awkward, so Santana couldn't take the awkwardness of the silence and said "so where do you live?" Quinn looked at her and swallowed her food before saying "I live at a penthouse not far from here with my dog Lulu" Santana's smile grew wider as she said "you have a dog? What kind of dog? And Lulu is a great name. Unless it's a big dog" sounding too excited but Quinn just let out a small laughed that made Santana smirk.

"She is a Pomeranian, so she is a small dog don't worry. Do you have any pets?" Santana just smile and said "Yeah I do. In fact I have two one is Dexter and the other is Dane. They are both Great Danes, figures huh. But they are usually with Stella" Quinn felt a sense of regret for asking that but then she remembered something "Now that you mention. I think I have ever seen them at the firm and heard someone called their name once."

"No surprise there she would usually bring them everywhere she goes." Santana said while rolling her eyes. Quinn smiles and continues eating. But Santana doesn't want to go back to the awkward silence. So she asked "are you busy tonight?" Quinn just shakes her head and said "I'm free but I have work in the morning" Santana looks at Quinn and stares into her eyes. She loved how they were hazel green and so full of beauty. But she pulls herself out of that thought and said "Good then, we can have dinner together at this new place that has just open. Will that be ok?"

Quinn thought to herself before answering. Those she really wants to spent dinner with Santana and deal with this awkwardness of her being with someone again. But then she remembers that Santana used to be one of her closest friends. So she was gonna treat it like old friends catching up with each other instead of a date. She smiles and says "that sounds great" and with that they continued eating in the same kind of silence that they felt in the car the kind of silence where it wasn't awkward.

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

When Quinn got home after having lunch with Santana and picking up little Lulu from the dog trainer, she closes the door and drops all her things on the floor causing a loud thud sound. She then sits on her leather sofa and puts her face in her hands and began crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore, but she just couldn't understand why was she so upset and taken away by this. It wasn't like she was expecting Santana to be single and waiting for her right?

She then feels Lulu licking her hands as though asking what's wrong. She turns to look at the puppy and pull her into a hug while whispering "I'm ok girl, I still have you" Lulu just snuggles closer to her master knowing that she really needs her right now.

Santana in her office trying to get some work done but then all she could think about was Quinn and how great it was to meet her again. She then puts her pen down and leans in her chair when she remembers that tone Quinn was using at lunch. She tried to think of the last time when she heard Quinn used that tone. She then smiles when she remembers when it was back in that hotel room during Mr. Schue's wedding all those years ago when Quinn tried to lie to Santana saying that she was not playing on the same team as her and she was just trying to experiment. But Santana knew the truth but pretended like she didn't.

Her smile quickly turns into a frown when remembered that was that the last time Santana ever met Quinn because Quinn never went back ever since that night. She didn't even go back for Finn's funeral saying that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she did. Memories started flashing through Santana mind as she hears a knock on the door and it opening.

She looked up angrily at the person who came in without her permission. But then her anger fades when she sees who it is. "Hey, my beautiful angel. You busy?" a beautiful and very tall blonde said with a huge smile on her face. "Stella, baby! What are you doing here? I thought you won't be back from Paris till tomorrow" Santana ask as she got up from her seat and rushes to hug Stella. The blonde hug her back even tighter then leans back to look at Santana before saying "Well I thought I'll come back a day early to see and surprise my beautiful baby. Are you happy?" she then plants kiss on the latina's forehead

"Yes, you have no idea" Santana hugs her again but then she remembers that she has dinner plans with Quinn tonight.

"But I have plans tonight. I'm meeting my old high school best friend for dinner." Santana said looking nervously at the taller lady knowing how jealous she can be.

"Ow.. really" Stella said sounding really irritated and unhappy. Then her smiles slowly fade into a serious frown before letting go of Santana.

Santana with her panicking voice said "But I mean you can join us if you want" Santana was a little scared and worried.

"Well then" Stella wraps her arms around the shorter lady again to hug her before continuing. "It looks like will be joining the two of you then" She said as she smiles widely knowing she has won this battle.

"I'm going to go home and take a nice long shower ok. See you later babe" Stella said as kisses Santana's forehead before leaving the room.

Santana then released the breath she didn't know she was holding. But it was usually like this. Santana would give her opinion and if she wasn't happy with it, Santana would just give in and change it. In this relationship the latina was always the one giving and never taking. But when it came to the luxuries of life Santana was all set. She could just go into any shop she wants and buy anything she wants.

Because Stella would always say there is no limit to what she could buy and it was true. Santana just sighs and get's back to work. But she kept debating on whether to tell Quinn or not. So she decides to at least notify Quinn a little of what is to happen. She sends a text saying "Stella would be joining us tonight. Hope it's ok with you. "

Quinn is at home in her home office working when she sees her phone buzzed. She sees the caller ID and smiles. But when she reads the content, she frowns. But replies "Ok, I'm fine with it. ." She puts her phone down and puts her head in her hands before whispering to herself "just my luck". She then saw Lulu walks in. She gets up and pick up the tiny dog up to sit back on her sit and pets its head.


End file.
